That Green Monster
by Abigail.Dee
Summary: Emily is not pleased when Hotch develops feelings for a new member of the team.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.**

**A/N Alright, this came to me randomly, and I thought I'd see where it went. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Emily Prentiss thought that SSA Leah Ryans was a good person. She had recently joined the team of profilers, and she had amazed everyone. Emily thought that she was funny, and very smart. To Emily's dismay, other members of the team also thought she was great.

It was Leah's fourth case, and the team thought that they would take her out for a few drinks. As it was a Saturday, the bar was packed. Reid wanted to leave, but they all convinced him to stay.

"Since I'm the newbie," Leah said after they all settled in. "I will grab the first round of drinks. What does everyone want?" She took their orders and walked to the bar. Rossi accompanied her, offering to carry drinks.

"So, what do we think of Ryans?" Hotch asked when he was sure she couldn't hear.

"She's very smart." Reid said. "I'm sure she'll do well."

"I think she's great." JJ said.

"Very funny." Emily nodded.

"Hot." Morgan said.

"You know that's not what I meant." Hotch said as he rolled his eyes.

"True, but you know we were all thinking it." Emily looked over at Leah. She was a pretty girl. Dark hair, light blue eyes, tall, thin. She was 'hot' by anyone's standards.

"I wasn't." Reid admitted. "I was thinking of how smart she was."

"Of course_ you _were." Morgan laughed. Rossi and Leah returned and handed everyone their drinks. Emily couldn't help but notice the way Hotch was looking at Leah. She read his body language, and she didn't like what she was reading. He laughed a full laugh at something she said. Hotch had been laughing a lot at Leah.

"So, what did you think of the case?" JJ asked, snapping Emily away from her thoughts.

"Tough." Emily nodded.

"It was emotionally draining." Leah said. "They told me the BAU was a hard place to work, but I didn't know it would be this crazy."

"That's why we only take the best." Hotch said, nodding at Leah.

"I'll drink to that." Rossi laughed and he held up his glass. The rest of the team's glasses met Rossi's. The soft song that was playing in the background changed to an upbeat pop song, and Morgan immediately wandered onto the dance floor. Emily's eyes traveled back to Hotch who sipped his drink, still looking at Leah.

"Does he usually ditch you for all girls?" Leah asked.

"Often." Reid nodded.

"Can I talk to you?" Rossi said when he noticed where Emily's eyes were. He motioned for her to join him outside. She obeyed and followed him outside.

"It's freezing." Emily said as she rubbed her arms.

"Are you ever going to ask him out?" Rossi asked bluntly.

"What?

"Don't pretend that you weren't staring Hotch down in there. You like him."

"It's inappropriate of me." She admitted. "Just...lately I've been thinking of him more than I should be. But I can't do anything about it. He's my boss."

"So what?" Rossi asked. "Life is way too short to worry about stupid rules."

"Rossi, it's not that easy." Emily sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I think he might have feelings for Leah."

"What makes you say that?" He asked. Rossi also thought there might be something between Leah and Hotch, but he overlooked it. He thought that it was just lust or some attraction. He'd seen the way that Aaron had looked at Emily. There was more to _their_ connection.

"When I joined the team, Hotch didn't trust me at all. He thought I was totally incompetent. She shows up and he gives her the green light automatically? There has to be a reason." Emily explained.

"Maybe there is, but you don't know what that reason is. You probably shouldn't just assume." Rossi advised. "Do you not like Leah for some reason?"

"No!" Emily protested. "I like her fine. She's great, it's just-"

"That Green Monster?" He finished for her.

"I am not jealous of her." Emily snapped.

"I think you are. You're jealous of the attention Hotch is giving her."

"Okay, so I am a bit." Emily admitted. "But what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"You go back in there and ask him to dance." Rossi suggested.

"I guess you're right."

"I am. And trust me, there is nothing real going on between Hotch and Leah." Rossi said. Emily gave him a hug as her way of saying thanks, and the duo headed back into the bar. Emily had developed the bravery she lacked before, and held her head up. She walked over to the table quickly. Unfortunately, Hotch wasn't there.

"Where's Hotch?" She asked. JJ smirked and pointed to the dance floor. Emily thought she felt her heart stop when she saw Hotch dancing very closely with Leah.

"It could be nothing." Rossi whispered in Emily's ear, but he realized he was mistaken when Hotch pressed his lips onto Leah's. Emily closed her eyes sadly and sighed. She had missed her chance.

"Jeez," Morgan began. "It's about time that guy got some." Emily shuddered when she thought of what Morgan said. She didn't want Hotch to be with Leah...or anyone else.

"Aren't their rules about this?" Emily interjected.

"When you care about someone, you ignore the rules." JJ suggested. Emily felt tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. So Hotch wasn't willing to break the rules for her? She told herself she didn't care.

Except...she did care. Too much.

**A/N: That's all for now. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.**

**A/N Holey poop! I was not expecting such a response! Thank you so much! **

* * *

The trip to the bar ended well enough, for everyone except Emily. She had to sit and watch Hotch and Leah dance the night away. More to her dismay, most of the team decided that they liked the two as a couple. And to top off the horrible night, Hotch offered to give Leah a ride home.

"Hey!" Morgan said to Hotch and Leah when they arrived in the office. Morgan was sitting with Reid and Emily. He didn't know why, but Emily looked like she wanted to cry.

"Hello." Hotch nodded to all of them, and he went to go up to his office. Leah gave them all a chipper greeting then she sat at her desk.

"How'd you _make out_ last night?" Morgan asked, laughing at his own pun. Reid laughed too, and Emily knew that if it was anyone else, she would have laughed too. She couldn't though.

"Very cute Morgan. Did you spend all morning thinking of that one?" Leah asked.

"Come on, you've got to give us something." Morgan pressed. Hotch ignored Morgan's comments and he went into his office.

"Not going to happen, I don't kiss and tell."

"You just kiss in front of everyone." Emily muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. She meant to annoy Leah, but instead, she laughed.

"True enough."

"You don't need to tell us anything if you don't want to." Reid said.

"Thank you Spencer." Leah said with a nod.

"No, he just doesn't want to hear about you and Hotch getting it on." Morgan said.

"That's true." Reid nodded and Leah rolled her eyes.

"We did not get it on." Emily felt so relieved she wanted to sing.

"Why did he drive you home then?" Morgan asked.

"Because I was slightly tipsy and he wasn't. He offered to be my DD."

"Come on, you're telling me he didn't try anything?" Morgan countered.

"Well, he asked me out, but that's it." Emily rolled her eyes and went back to the work she was doing. Through the rest of the morning, Morgan badgered Leah about Hotch. Reid eventually joined in, and so did Garcia and JJ. At about twelve thirty, Hotch called Emily into his office. Her heart skipped a beat, and she ran over to his office. Her excitement was noticed, but not elaborated upon, by Leah. She merely looked at Emily strangely.

"Yes Hotch?" She said when she went into his office.

"Sit down." He said. It was not really a request, but a command. She obeyed and waited for Hotch to continue.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Emily, are you okay?" He asked his voice full of concern. She looked at him strangely, but didn't answer right away.

"You called me Emily." She said quietly.

"Yes, I did. We are talking about personal matters right now, and I consider you to be one of my friends. So I am using your given name if that is alright with you." He said.

"It's great." She smiled weakly. "You consider me to be one of your friends?"

"Of course. You've been there for Jack and I through one of the hardest times in my life."

"Thank you." She said with a small smile.

"No, thank you." He said. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. Honestly." She lied.

"Are you sure? You seem very off today." He pointed out. She considered telling him how she felt, but figured that it would do more harm than good. After all, there were two options. She'd tell him how she felt and he would not feel the same way. Or, she would tell him and he would feel the same way, and that wouldn't be fair to Leah.

"I'm just not feeling my best." Emily said which in a way was true.

"Do you need to take some time?"

"Nah, it's not that bad." Emily shook her head, and hoped he would take her word. He looked at her skeptically; he knew she was lying. Hotch decided that not pressing the issue would be good.

"Alright. If you need anything-" He began.

"I know." She nodded and she left the office. His eyes lingered on the chair that Emily sat in. He would be lying to himself if he said he never had feelings for Emily. He would be lying if he said he didn't think she was smart, beautiful, talented, and downright amazing. But it was Prentiss. She was one of the best friends he had, and if they got together then broke up, it might fuck everything up. He didn't want to give up what he had with Emily. Not that Leah wasn't amazing. He didn't regret asking her out one bit. But...she wasn't Emily.

* * *

Two weeks later, Emily sat at home, eating ice cream and watching a sad movie. She was in a rotten mood, and she simply wanted to be alone. Hotch had not just gotten over Leah, and their relationship was blossoming. All in all, she felt terrible. She cursed when she heard a knock on the door, but was relieved when it was Rossi.

"You look like hell." He said bluntly. It was true. She had been crying, so her makeup was smudged beyond belief and her face was red and puffy from the tears that had been falling.

"Did you come here just to let me know that?" She snapped.

"No," Rossi said as he pushed past her and into her house.

"Oh, please come in." She said sarcastically.

"I already am in."

"What are you doing her Dave?" Emily asked.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"What?"

"The Emily Prentiss I know wouldn't just sit at home eating ice cream and crying if someone turned her down. She would show him what a loser he is, and eventually get him."

"Thanks." She said with a weak smile.

"You're tough as nails. Don't cry over Aaron and Leah. I don't see it lasting too long anyways." Rossi said, sitting down on her couch.

"Want a drink or something?" She offered.

"Water would be great thanks Emily." He nodded. She got two glasses and sat down beside him.

"So, what exactly should I do?"

"You could always seduce him." Rossi joked.

"Yes, while he's dating Leah. Good plan." Emily said. "Fact is, no matter what I do I'll feel bad. I don't want to break up him and Leah. As much as I hate it, they are cute together."

"You're going to do nothing?" Rossi asked, sounding surprised.

"Yep. And, I'm going to stop crying over him. If my feelings for him are as strong as I think they are, I should just shut up and be glad he's happy."

"You're lying to yourself Emily." He pointed out, and she sighed sadly.

"I know, but I want him to be happy."

"He could be happy with you." Rossi said.

"I know, but still. He deserves someone like Leah. She's great and so is he."

"So are you Emily."

"Not really. I don't deserve someone like Aaron." She sighed.

"Emily Prentiss, you listen to me. You deserve the best, because you are one of the best people I've ever met. Don't let this get you down." Rossi said, embracing Emily. "If you think it's meant to be, you do something, okay?"

"Alright." She agreed. "I just feel so dirty. I had feelings for him when he was with Haley, and now that he's with Leah I still do."

"We can't help who we love." Rossi sighed.

"What should I do Dave?"

"Don't give up Emily. Don't count yourself out yet."

"Do you think I really stand a chance?" Emily asked.

"I know you do." Rossi said honestly.

"Thanks Rossi." She said.

"Anytime kiddo." He laughed.

* * *

**A/N Thank you so much for reading, and reviews would be very appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.**

* * *

Rossi promised himself he would not get involved in Emily's love life. It was, after all, her life. He had no right to butt in. If she didn't want to tell Hotch how she really felt, it was her choice. Emily Prentiss was a big girl; she knew what she was doing.

Except...she didn't. Rossi _had_ to help her. It was his duty.

* * *

Rossi left Emily's house and immediately drove to Hotch's place. Since Emily started working with the BAU, she had feeling for Hotch. Rossi knew that. He also knew that Aaron had feelings for her. But he was with Haley, and he was too good a man to ruin his marriage. When they finally did get divorced, Hotch was too hurt to start something with Emily. Then Haley died, and Hotch pushed farther away from her. She didn't let him though. She stood by him and helped him get his life back together. Rossi was sure that they would get together soon after, but Leah came into the picture.

He had no problems with Leah. She added a lot to the team. Leah was a great person, but Rossi felt a fatherly love for Emily. Now, Emily was hurting and that fatherly love made him want to be involved.

When he arrived at Hotch's house, he noticed that he was not alone. Leah's car was also in the driveway. He hoped they were simply watching television or something to that affect, because he didn't drive all the way to Aaron's house only to leave. He made his way to the door and knocked.

"Dave?" Aaron said when he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I think you and I need to have a chat." He said menacingly.

"What's wrong? Did I do something to offend you?" Aaron asked.

"Where's Leah?" Rossi asked as he barged into Hotch's house.

"Here." She called upon hearing her own name. Leah ran to the front door and greeted Rossi.

"Can you do me a favour and let me speak to Hotch for a bit?" Rossi asked.

"You're kicking my guest out?" Hotch asked, surprised.

"It's fine." Leah laughed. "I better be heading out anyways. It's getting late."

"See you later." Hotch said, kissing Leah on the head. Rossi waited patiently until Leah left before laying into Hotch.

"What the hell Rossi?" Hotch asked. "You've been telling me to try going out with someone forever and now that I am, you send her away?"

"Are you an idiot?" Rossi asked.

"What?"

"Are you any good at your job?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Aaron asked angrily.

"Frankly, I don't understand how one of the best profilers I know can miss such obvious behavior."

"You've lost me." Aaron said.

"How can you not see?" Rossi asked.

"What can't I see? I have no idea what you're talking about. Before you start calling me an idiot and asking about my job capabilities, can you explain why you're doing this?" Aaron ranted.

"I can't tell you." Rossi sighed and he made his way to Aaron's couch and sat down. Aaron was thoroughly confused. He had no clue why Rossi was so pissed at him. Now he couldn't tell him?

"Rossi, why even bring it up if you can't tell me? That's just stupid." Hotch pointed out.

"Because I want to tell you!" Rossi exclaimed. "But the person who this concerns would kill me if I told you, therefore I can't. I was hoping that you could pull your head out of your ass long enough to figure this out."

"Figure what out?" Hotch asked exasperatedly.

"That you're with the wrong woman, dumb ass!"

"Wait, what?" Hotch asked. How was he with the wrong woman?

"You shouldn't be with Leah." Rossi said.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because you two aren't going to last long. You should be with someone who is really good for you." He explained.

"Are you kidding me? Who was it that has been telling me I needed to get laid since Haley died? Who set me up with many meaningless skanks to try and get me to do the deed and get it over with? Now I've found a woman who I really care about and you say she's not the one for me?" Hotch yelled.

"Hotch-"

"Don't 'Hotch' me Dave. I really like Leah. She makes me happy."

"What about Prentiss?" Rossi asked.

"What about her?" Hotch asked suspiciously.

"I thought you liked her? And if you didn't, it really seemed like you did."

"I may have had feeling for Emily in the past, but I don't anymore." Hotch lied.

"That's a huge lie, and you know it." Hotch sighed and sat down beside Rossi.

"You're right."

"Really?"

"Yes." Hotch admitted. "I've had feeling for her ever since she joined the team. But, we've become such good friends. I can lose that."

"What if it made things better?" Rossi asked.

"It doesn't matter anyways. Prentiss would never go for me." Hotch sighed.

"You idiot! She's in love with you!" Rossi yelled.

"What?"

"She has been for a while. She sees you with Leah and it's killing her." Rossi said.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Hotch wondered.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Rossi asked. "If you love her, you need to tell her."

"It doesn't matter anyways!" Hotch exclaimed. "I really like Leah, and it wouldn't be fair to her."

"Is it fair to her that you're in love with Emily but dating her?" Rossi countered.

"Dave-"

"Really. Is it fair to lead Leah on? Is it fair that you're thinking of Emily when you're kissing her? Is it fair to put her through that hell?" Rossi asked.

"I'm with Leah now." Hotch said, more to himself than Rossi. "I'm not thinking of Prentiss when I'm with her. I could really see this relationship lasting."

"You're lying and you're going to end up hurting both of them." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Rossi excused himself to return home.

* * *

Rossi promised himself he would not get involved in Hotch's love life. It was, after all, his life. He had no right to butt in. If he didn't want to tell Emily how he really felt, it was his choice. Aaron Hotchner was a big boy; he knew what he was doing.

Except...he didn't. Rossi _had_ to help him. It was his duty.

**A/N: That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.**

* * *

Leah waltzed out of Hotch's office looking smugly at Emily. Or, at least, that's what Emily though. Over the last few days, Emily had convinced herself that Leah knew all about her feelings for Hotch, and was reveling in the fact that she had him and Emily didn't. When she told Rossi her theory, he laughed and said that Leah wasn't like that. What did Rossi know anyways?

"Have a nice chat with the boss?" Emily asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Yes, I did." Leah said, very confused. She sat down at her desk which was beside Emily's.

"Mhm, I'll bet you did."

"Alright..." Leah looked at Emily, trying to figure out why Emily was so testy. Leah loved her job. She loved the work, the atmosphere and most of the people. Not to say that she didn't like Emily. In fact, when she first started at the BAU, she thought that they would be friends. Leah knew something was up with Emily, but they had all agreed that they would refrain from profiling each other, so she brushed the anger off until this point.

"So, what's it like?" Emily asked.

"What's what like?" Leah asked.

"Being known as the office slut."

"Excuse me?" Leah asked, raising from her chair and walking towards Emily.

"Hey, no need to get pissy at me. I don't think you're a slut." Emily said sarcastically. "But, come on. You work here for a few weeks and you're already banging the boss."

"What?" Leah asked angrily.

"What?" Emily asked innocently. "Don't be mad at me. I didn't make you fuck him." Leah's eyes flashed, and Emily realized that she'd gone too far. Leah's face went red and she looked like she was about to kill Emily. Instead, she just started yelling.

"Not that you deserve it, but I'll clear things up so you can understand. I have not fucked him. I went to his house once after a date to watch a movie, and Rossi showed up. You have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I suggest you stop calling me a slut and stop making assumptions about my sex life, kay?" Leah yelled. Emily sat staring at her with her mouth open. She didn't expect Leah to freak out.

"Leah-" Emily began.

"Save it." Leah boomed. "And for your information, I went up to give Aaron the paperwork I finished so I could go home." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the bullpen, and everyone was looking from her to Emily.

"What was that all about?" Reid asked.

"Nothing." Emily snapped.

"Why did you say that to her?" Morgan asked.

"Because I hate her." She said before she could stop herself. Both Reid and Morgan were surprised. Rossi and JJ emerged from their offices to see what all the yelling was about.

"Who's fighting?" JJ asked.

"Leah and Emily." Reid said.

"Yeah, Emily says she hates Leah." Morgan said. Emily turned red and met Rossi's disapproving eye.

"Why do you hate her?" JJ asked.

"I didn't say I _hated _her." Emily lied.

"Yes you did." Reid said. "Those were your exact words." Emily noticed Rossi shaking his head.

"I'm going outside for some air." Emily said. She walked out of the bullpen and everyone's eyes were still on her.

"I'll follow." Rossi said and he met Emily outside. She was sitting with her back against the wall out-front of the building, sighing loudly.

"So that was your plan? Make Leah feel like shit because of some unresolved issues with you and Aaron?" Rossi asked.

"I thought you were on my side." Emily said quietly.

"Maybe I am, but that doesn't mean that I think that you should start fights with Leah."

"I can't believe I said those things to her." Emily sighed.

"I didn't hear what you said, but I heard the volume, and you look guilty." Rossi pointed out.

"I called her the office slut and said that fucked him to get the job."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Emily sighed. "It was so uncalled for."

"Love makes people do stupid things." Rossi said soothingly. "But you need to apologize to Leah."

"I know." Emily agreed. "Will you tell Hotch that I left? I can't face him right now."

"No problem."

* * *

Emily stood at Leah's doorstep feeling embarrassed and guilty. She knew that Leah wouldn't want to talk to her, but she wanted to make things right. It took all of her courage, but she knocked on Leah's door. Leah opened it and stared at Emily for a few minutes.

"Come to insult me some more?" She scoffed.

"No, I came to apologize." Emily said looking at her feet. Leah thought for a few minutes, and then she let Emily in.

"Alright," She said as they walked into Leah's house. She gestured to the couch and Emily sat down. "Want a drink or something?"

"I treated you like shit and you want to offer me a drink?" Emily said sadly.

"I'm being hospitable." Leah said tightly.

"Look, I just wanted to say how sorry I am. You did not deserve any of that." Emily said.

"No, but I over reacted too." Leah said.

"You didn't." Emily said. "I would have punched someone for saying that about me."

"Well, I don't think I could take you." Leah giggled. "I just don't understand why you hate me."

"I don't." Emily protested.

"You told Reid and Morgan you did." Leah pointed out.

"You heard that?" She blushed.

"No. Morgan is a bad secret keeper."

"Oh. Look, you didn't do anything. I just have some...issues." Emily sighed.

"Issues?"

"Yeah. It's not your fault. You got caught in the crossfire, and that's my fault. I'm sorry."

"I don't understand." Leah said looking puzzled. "What button did I push to make you so mad?"

"It's embarrassing." Emily said. "And stupid."

"Tell me." Leah pushed.

"Alright. Lately, I've had...some...feelings. Feelings that I shouldn't be having." Emily said quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"I am kind of...in love with Hotch." Emily admitted. Leah sat silently for a few minutes.

"I can see why you'd be mad at me." Leah sighed.

"It's not your fault." Emily said.

"No, it's not." Leah agreed. "But, I can understand."

"You can?"

"Yeah." Leah nodded. "I won't hold what happened today against you Emily. And I'm sorry I took him from you. I could break-"

"No." Emily stopped her. "Don't break up with him because of me."

"Why?"

"Became that would be awful of me to let you do." Emily sighed.

"Are you sure?" Leah asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

After Emily left, Leah sat at home thinking of their conversation. She now knew why Emily was acting so mean, but she didn't think it was one-sided. Leah had seen how Hotch looked at Emily. She actually suspected that they had something going on, but Hotch denied it. Now, she didn't know what to do. It wasn't her fault that they might have feeling for each other, but is it her fault that they might not get a happy ending? She went to bed confused and sad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.**

* * *

The case they were on had been tough. The unsub had killed 8 people before they caught him. Rossi offered to buy everyone drinks and they all accepted too quickly.

"He was clearly abused as a child." Reid said when they were all settled in. He couldn't stop talking about the case, blaming himself for it taking so long.

"Reid there was nothing wrong with the profile." Morgan groaned for the hundredth time.

"I'm just wondering if-" He started again.

"Spencer," Leah began. "You did awesome okay? Your profile was accurate as hell. If you didn't have such a wicked smart noodle, who knows how many more victims, there might have been?"

"You think?" He asked hopefully, and she nodded. Spencer smiled and returned to his drink.

"Why didn't you believe me when I told you six billion times?" Morgan asked.

"She's prettier than you." Reid shrugged and everyone laughed, including Emily. She was in no way over Hotch, but she realized that blaming Leah wasn't going to help.

"She certainly is." Hotch said, kissing the top of her head. Leah blushed and avoided Emily's eyes. She knew it wasn't her fault, but for some reason, she didn't feel right about being with Aaron.

"I'm going to the washroom." She exclaimed, releasing herself from Hotch's grip. He was slightly surprised at her sudden urge to leave.

"I'll join you." JJ said. The two left when a man approached the table.

"Excuse me?" He said to Emily.

"Yes?" She asked. The man was very good looking and Emily was hoping that Hotch was seeing what was going on.

"My name is Andy. Can I buy you a drink?" He asked with a handsome smile.

"My name is Emily, and I already have one." She said, gesturing to the bottle in her hand. Morgan snickered, but the man didn't give up so easily.

"Alright, so you already have a drink. I'll tell you what, since I can't get you a drink, at least let me have a dance?"

"No, sorry." Emily said. She looked over at Hotch, and noticed his expression shift from an angry one to a happier one when she said no.

"Okay. Can't blame a guy for trying to dance with the prettiest girl in the room." Andy sighed dramatically. Emily stood up and grabbed his arm.

"On second though," She said shooting Hotch a look. "I'd be happy to dance with you." Andy smiled and led Emily to the dance floor and they started dancing. She could feel Hotch's eyes on her and she loved it. It didn't take a profiler to figure out that he was insanely jealous. Emily moved closer and closer until she was literally dancing on top of Andy. He enjoyed it, and Hotch didn't. At all.

"We're back." JJ said as she sat down. Leah followed her and she took her place beside Aaron. She noticed that he was staring angrily at the dance floor. Her eyes followed his until they landed on Emily and Andy. She knew exactly what Emily was doing, and she knew that Hotch was falling for it. Leah was crushed.

"Hotch?" She said, pulling his attention away from Emily and Andy.

"Yeah?" He asked, praying that she didn't notice that he was gawking at Prentiss.

"I think I'm going to go home."

"No!" Reid exclaimed and the others laughed as he blushed. "What? It's fun when she's here."

"It is." JJ said. "Stay a bit longer?"

"No, I want to go home." Leah insisted.

"You know what?" Hotch said. "That's a good idea. I'll drive you if you want."

"I was going to drive her." Reid whined.

"Well, don't let her ruin your night. I'll take her. It's on my way." Hotch said, grabbing his jacket. At that moment, Emily looked back over at the table and noticed that Hotch and Leah were getting ready to leave. She sighed and thought that maybe she was reading too much into Hotch's looks. Maybe it was just a brotherly love.

"Thanks for the dance." She said to Andy and she went to go back to the team once she was sure Leah and Hotch were gone.

"Can I have your number?" He asked, clearly surprised that she was leaving so quickly.

"No, sorry." She said as kindly as possible. "And unlike the dance, my answer won't change."

* * *

"Can I come in?" Hotch said seductively to Leah when they arrived at her door.

"I guess." She sighed, unlocking the door. Aaron was surprised at how unenthusiastic she was. They made her way to her couch and she gestured for him to sit down.

"Your house is beautiful." He said.

"Thanks. Drinks?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll have whatever you're having." He said in his sexiest voice. Hotch hadn't been with anyone since his divorce, and he was hoping that tonight would be the night. A part of him wished he was with someone else, but another part of him told that part to shut up. Leah came back into the living room and sat down beside Hotch. She put two glasses on the table and Hotch immediately began kissing her. She pushed him off and he was confused.

"I want to play a game." She said in a monotone voice, hoping he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"I'll play whatever you want." He whispered in her ear while he played with her hair. Leah rolled her eyes, knowing that he took it very wrong.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare."

"No, never mind." Leah said. "You don't get a choice. Pick truth."

"Okay?" Hotch said, confused. "Truth."

"What's going on between you and Prentiss?" She asked as nicely as possible.

"What do you mean?" He stuttered.

"I can't shake the feeling that you two are more than colleagues and friends." Leah said.

"We're simply that." He lied. "We're just colleagues and friends."

"Would you change that if you could?" Leah asked and Hotch was silent. She closed her eyes and sighed. "You picked truth."

"I know." He said, unable to look Leah in the eye. Hotch felt like scum. He was dating a smart, funny, beautiful woman, but he could only think of a different smart, funny, beautiful woman.

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know." He said honestly. "I thought I had my feelings for her worked out when I asked you out," Leah nodded but she could feel her eyes welling up.

"Okay."

"Leah, I am so sorry I'm fucking this up." He said honestly. "I wasn't even sure how I felt about her. You're absolutely amazing and I love you, but not in the way I thought I did."

"I understand." Leah nodded. "I'm just glad we didn't do it with you feeling like this."

"I am so sorry Leah. I'm such an ass."

"No, you're usually not an ass. This was just...not our time." Leah said, giving him a small smile. "No hard feelings?"

"Why would I harbor any hard feelings?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't though. Honestly, I'd rather you be happy with her than unhappy with me." Leah sighed.

"You're so selfless." Hotch said.

"I know. Damn it." She laughed sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"You can stop saying that. But, can I give you some advice?"

"Anything." Hotch said.

"Don't wait around too long." She said. "You don't want to lose her."

"Leah-" He began.

"Don't. Promise me you won't just end this and end up miserable without her." Leah said.

"I won't." Hotch promised.

"Now, I really just want to forget about this, and I promise it won't affect my work."

"I'm sorry Leah." He said again.

"I know. I'd like it if we could still be friends." She said.

"Me too." Hotch agreed.

"Thank you for being honest with me." Leah said. "I couldn't as too much more than that. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to ask you to leave so I can eat some ice cream and watch some funny movies in my pajamas."

"You're okay?" He asked, laughing at her previous statements.

"I will be." She said with a smile.

**That's all for now! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.**

* * *

Leah strolled into work the next day looking happy. Hotch noticed that she was laughing with Morgan and teasing Reid like she usually did. She looked normal. As if the breakup never even happened.

"Ryans, can I speak to you please?" He called after he opened the door to his office and he stuck his head out.

"Yep." She said with a smile as she jumped out of her seat.

"Office sex?" Morgan asked with a laugh and Reid seemed to cringe.

"Oh yeah." Leah said seductively. "I'll call you up if we need some help."

"On second thought..." Morgan said awkwardly.

"Relax Derek. No office sex for Hotch and I." Leah laughed. "I'll explain later." She made her way up to Hotch's office and once she entered, she sat down. Hotch stood up and closed the door behind her. Leah laughed and asked if it was a private matter.

"Yes, it is." He said quietly.

"Okay. What's up Sir?" She asked.

"You can call me by my name. It's a personal matter." Hotch said.

"Cool. Either way, what's up Aaron?"

"I wanted to apologize to you again." Hotch said.

"Oh, Aaron. Don't worry about it. It's forgotten." Leah said with a smile.

"No!" He said loudly. "It's not forgotten."

"Okay. It's not." Leah said nervously.

"Leah, how can you not hate me? I asked you out. I kissed you. I wanted to have sex with you. All the while, I was in love with someone else. How can you be okay with this?"

"Hotch-" She interrupted but he didn't notice.

"Honestly! I am a fucking ass hole! You're perfect and I treated you like shit. I hate myself for that!"

"Hotch!" Leah said sternly as she stood up.

"Leah!" He said equally as sternly.

"Let me talk!" She practically yelled.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"Will you stop saying that?" She begged. "Aaron Hotchner, I will only say this once so listen well. You are not a fucking ass hole. Trust me. I've been with my fair share of ass holes. You are not one. You didn't go into our relationship using me to get Emily's attention. You didn't fuck me and then tell me you don't love me. Aaron, you were confused. Neither of us asked for this. Stop saying sorry."

"You're actually amazing." Hotch said after a long pause.

"I know. I rock." She said with a small shrug.

"I do love you Leah." He said.

"I love you too, but not in the way a couple should." She said.

"Yeah." He said. "I feel the same way."

"Have you talked to Emily yet?" Leah wondered.

"Not about breaking up, no." He said.

"You haven't asked her out yet?" She said, surprised.

"What kind of jerk asks someone out the day after he breaks up with someone?" He asked back.

"Most of the guys I've dated in the past." Leah laughed.

"Wow." Hotch said.

"You sir, are not an ass compared to them." She said, getting up from her seat.

"Leah, wait." He said as she reached for the door.

"Yeah?"

"You know, Reid is single." Hotch hinted.

"And?" Leah asked, not understanding where he was going.

"I'm pretty sure he has feelings for a beautiful profiler on the team."

"Reid likes Emily too?" She asked.

"No Leah. You." Hotch said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh!" Leah laughed, but she became serious quickly. "Really?"

"You interested?" Hotch said, raising both his eyebrows.

"What kind of jerk would I be if I asked someone out the day after I broke up with someone?" Leah laughed.

"Goodbye Ryans." Hotch said.

"Bye-bye sir."

* * *

"You in trouble?" Morgan asked when Leah left Hotch's office. She noticed Emily was now at her desk. Emily looked at Leah, and returned to her work. Clearly, Emily was not over the events that happened the night before.

"Nope. No trouble at all." Leah shrugged.

"I knew it!" Morgan exclaimed. "Office sex." Emily cringed when Morgan spoke. The idea of Hotch and Leah made her so sad. Him kissing her, touching her, saying he loved her. It broke her.

"For the last time! No, we did not have office sex!" Leah exclaimed. Both Emily and Reid looked happier instantly.

"No?" Reid asked happily.

"Nah." Leah said.

"What happened then?" Emily wondered.

"We actually broke up." Leah said.

"What?" Reid exclaimed a little too excitedly. His reaction though, was nothing to that of Emily's inner reaction. Of course, she didn't jump up and dance (even if she wanted to) but it was one of the best news she'd ever gotten. She was so happy, as horrible as she felt about being happy.

"Yeah." Leah said and she looked at Emily. "It was mutual. It just wasn't our time."

"Are you okay?" Reid asked.

"100%." Leah said.

"Is Hotch?" Emily asked. Leah smiled, knowing what Emily wanted to ask.

"He's fine." Leah said. "But I'd like to talk to you outside." Morgan started 'ooohing' as if they were about to have a smack down.

* * *

They got outside and Leah plopped down on a bench. Emily followed her lead and the two women sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Hotch." Leah said finally.

"Yeah?" Emily said.

"Look, I don't want to be involved, but I already am whether I want to or not." Leah said.

"Okay." Emily said quietly.

"I broke up with him because he doesn't love me."

"What?" Emily asked, looking over at Leah strangely.

"Yeah. He loves someone else."

"Really?"

"Emily, he's in love with you." Leah said.

"What? No. He's not." Emily protested.

"Yes he is. Were you not there at the bar? You danced with that guy and he wanted to go over and kill him. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you. He wished you were grinding all up on him." Leah said and Emily felt uncomfortable.

"I shouldn't have done that. Truthfully, I hoped he felt that way about me. I was doing that to get his attention and that's not fair to you." Emily said.

"Hey, love turns us all into morons." Leah laughed. "It happens."

"You should know that Hotch isn't usually like this." Emily said.

"I know. Look, I just wanted you to know what happened. We're going to drop it, okay?" Leah asked.

"For sure." Emily agreed. "Leah?"

"Yeah?" Leah asked.

"Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Anyways, there are only four more chapters left. This one was a bit slow, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to get everybody's feelings known. As always, please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Hotch and Leah broke up. Hotch had still not talked to Emily about his feelings. He didn't know why, but he couldn't. Leah suggested nerves when he talked to her about it. Imagine, the fearless Aaron Hotchner, nervous. It wasn't possible...was it? But, it was Emily they were talking about. Emily. It had to be perfect. Hotch couldn't mess around. This was important.

Rossi had noticed that Hotch still hadn't spoken to Emily about their situation. He vowed that he wouldn't get involved again, but the vow went out the window again.

"I'm starving." He said around five o'clock. "Anyone want to go get food?"

"I've got paperwork." Emily sighed.

"Paperwork that can be done when you get back." Morgan said. "I'm in."

"Me too. I'll never turn down food." Leah said.

"Yeah, I'll join you too." Reid agreed.

"I guess I'll come." Emily said after some deliberation.

"I'll go invite Garcia." Morgan said as he got up to leave.

"JJ will want to come too." Leah said as she walked up to JJ's office.

"Prentiss, can you please go ask Hotch?" Rossi asked, trying to hide the small smirk that was building on his face.

"You go ask him old man." Emily joked.

"Please Prentiss?" He asked again.

"Yeah I guess." She said, putting her paperwork in a neat pile before she walked up to Hotch's office. Rossi snickered until he caught Reid's skeptical eye.

"What?" Rossi asked innocently.

"I'm on to you." Reid said.

"I haven't done anything." Rossi said with a small laugh.

* * *

"Come in." Hotch said when he heard someone knocking on his door. Prentiss walked in, and Hotch thought she looked especially beautiful that day.

"Everybody's going out for dinner. You want to come?" She asked.

"I don't think so. I've got a lot of work to do." Hotch said as he shook his head.

"Come on!" She pressed. "You're allowed to have fun once in a while."

"Prentiss-" He began before she picked up his jacket and walked behind his chair. Gently, she pushed him forward, out of the chair. He attempted to protest but she wasn't listening. Once he was out of the chair, she slipped his jacket on over his infamous button down shirt and tie. She stood in front of him and they locked eyes for a few minutes. Her arms were still on his shoulders from putting on the jacket and she couldn't let go. He wasn't sure he wanted her to let go. He leaned forward slightly and so did she. Suddenly, he pulled away from her, and she took her hands off him and pulled away. They both cleared their throats and walked towards the door.

"Thank you for convincing me to come." He said, breaking the silence.

"Any time." She said quietly. They both reached for the door and they touched hands. Emily blushed, realizing she loved the feeling of his hand on hers. Hotch blushed because all he could think of was how soft her hands were. Finally, they couldn't fight it anymore. In an instant, Hotch pulled Emily against him and he kissed her. It was soft at first, but then she responded and it became passionate and deep. It was full of so many words that neither of them could say. Emily could feel her eyes welling up with tears; she couldn't believe it was actually happening. Suddenly, the bliss that came over them was gone. They pulled apart and stared at each other.

"We should probably go." Emily whispered.

"Yeah." He whispered back as he opened the door and they both walked out in silence.

* * *

They all arrived at a quiet restaurant and they sat down at a table. Their orders were taken, and now the team was just waiting on their food. Hotch and Emily couldn't meet each other's eyes. Leah was chatting away with Morgan, Garcia and JJ. Reid was watching her, fascinated with every move she made. Rossi watched Emily and Hotch, then he would look over at Reid and Leah. He was just getting annoyed that no one could notice how good they were for each other. It was Morgan and Garcia all over again.

"So, what were you like as a kid?" Morgan asked Leah. "Were you always such a mouth-piece?" He was annoyed that she was making various jokes at his expense, but when he asked about her childhood they were all curious. They practically knew nothing about Leah's past.

"Yep. I was always like this. I had countless detentions and such for being so mouthy. I call it honest." She laughed.

"Were you into sports?" Reid asked.

"If you consider dance a sport." She shrugged.

"You were a dancer?" Morgan asked, clearly making a sexual reference.

"Ballet." She laughed. "Tap, Jazz and Lyrical. Nothing like you're thinking."

"Really?" Emily asked. "Me too."

"You danced?" Hotch asked, talking to her for the first time since the kiss.

"My mother insisted on it. She always wanted to impress her friends with my dance abilities." Emily scoffed. "I was never that good." Hotch imagined little Emily in a tutu, prancing around and he resisted the urge to giggle. He imagined if they had their own child and she danced like Emily did. He snapped himself away from the mental picture and tried to return to the conversations.

Rossi had enough. He could tell his friend was picturing his life with Emily. He could tell she wished for something between the two. He could tell that the youngest profiler was captivated by the new girl. He could tell that she was interested in him but worried she would get screwed over again. It was too much for him to take.

"I can't take this anymore! You guys are driving me crazy!" He snapped. They all looked at him strangely. "Hotch, ask her out for God's sake! Emily, say yes when he asks you out! Reid, stop being a chicken and ask her out! Leah, notice that Reid wants to ask you out! God damnit! You guys are impossible."

Everyone looked at each other thinking of what Rossi said. Suddenly, the four came to the realization that David Rossi may have spilled their secrets, but he was right.

**That's all for now. Thanks for reading, and I'd love some reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.**

* * *

Everyone finished dinner in silence, except for the random giggle Leah let out, revealing that she giggled when situations were awkward. They all left as quickly as possible, desperately needing to leave. Rossi didn't care how uncomfortable they all were. He knew that he did the right thing. Even if he didn't, seeing them all squirm was funny. It had to be right. He knew both couples would be good for each other. Extraverted, funny Leah was the perfect match for introverted, shy Spencer. And Emily and Aaron? What about them wasn't perfect for each other? They went together so well. Rossi hoped it would work out.

When Spencer got home, he changed out of his work clothes into sweats. He pulled out a book and began to zip through it when he heard a knock on the door.

"Leah?" He said when he opened the door, letting the newest agent into his house.

"This is exactly how I pictured your place." She said as she looked around.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"A million books, antique looking furniture. I don't know. It just suits you." She said.

"Come sit down." He said, gesturing to the couch. "Do you want a drink or something?"

"I'm okay thanks." She said, smiling at Reid.

"So...?" He said after sitting beside her for a few minutes in silence.

"Is what Rossi said true?" She asked.

"Wha-?" He began, but he was quiet quickly. "Well..."

"If it is, I want to know." Leah said quickly.

"Why?" Reid asked.

"Spencer, I like you." She said.

"You were just dating Hotch. How can you downgrade so much?" Spencer asked her.

"Downgrade?" Leah exclaimed. "Spencer, you are fantastic! I'm not downgrading."

"I'm a loser." He said quietly.

"You're the best loser I know." Leah said as she moved closer to Reid.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he started to blush.

"So, what do you say?" She asked with a smile.

"About what?" Reid asked.

"This." Leah said and she kissed him on the head. "You and I starting something."

"I'd like that." Reid said with a large smile. "I'd like that very much.

* * *

Emily didn't know what she was doing. She was driving ten miles over the speed limit, worried all the while that she would get pulled over. That wasn't a major concern at the moment. Her biggest concern was getting to Aaron's apartment. Emily pushed the button to call the elevator, but it was taking too long. The stairs were the only option.

"Emily, why are you all sweaty?" Hotch asked.

"Ran...here...too...many...stairs...Jesus." Emily said between deep breaths. "Who lives...on the...thirty sixth floor?"

"People who take the elevator." Hotch said and Emily smiled.

"You...made a joke." Emily puffed. Hotch walked into the kitchen and got Emily a drink of water. He handed it to her and they made their way back to the living room

"I do know how to do that."

"Where's Jack?" Emily breathed.

"Sleeping. It's midnight Emily." Hotch said.

"Right." She laughed as she plopped down on the couch beside Hotch, holding the glass of water he got her.

"What's on your mind Emily?" He asked.

"Hotch, why her?"

"What?" He asked.

"Why her? Why not me? You kiss her and it's happy and lovely. You kiss me and you ignore me! Hotch, didn't you notice? You honestly couldn't tell that I am so fucking in love with you that it hurts? I am actually glad that Rossi spilled the secrets tonight because otherwise the brilliant profiler may have never known how I felt." She yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Jack is sleeping." He reminded her quietly.

"Why did you trust her?" Emily asked, lowering her voice. Even if she was pissed at Hotch, she didn't want to wake Jack up.

"What do you mean?"

"She joins the team and BAM!" She exclaimed. "Everyone loves her. Everyone trusts her, including you. Generally you trust men more than women yet you trust Leah with everything! You didn't look over her shoulder the entire time. But me? Me? You never trusted me. It took forever. You second guessed me constantly. Why did you trust Leah?"

"You." He said.

"I mean she jus- wait, what?" She asked.

"Emily, it was obvious that not trusting you was a mistake. Look how good you are at your job. I realized how stupid it was that I didn't trust you, so when Leah joined, I wasn't about to make the same mistake." Hotch explained.

"Oh." Emily said.

"Rossi was right." He said after a few seconds. "I do love you."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really."

"I love you too." Emily said with a smile. "I just feel bad for Leah."

"I wouldn't." Hotch smiled. "Like Rossi said, she's got her eyes on our genius."

"Do you think she ever really loved you?" Emily asked.

"No idea. But I like her and Reid as a couple." Hotch admitted.

"I like them too. But, I like you and I too."

"I love you and I together. I am sorry it took so long." Hotch began. "And for the record, you think I'm oblivious? I've been in love with you since you started here and you never noticed! And, I didn't want to kiss you and ignore you. That was just not the first kiss I imagined for you and I."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how about this be our first kiss?" She asked as she leaned in to really kiss Aaron for the first time.

* * *

**That's all for now! There won't be updates for a while because I have to go to ****Nova Scotia**** for a few weeks. Anyways, tell me what you think. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.**

* * *

"Well, Prentiss." Morgan scoffed.

"What?" Emily asked. She had just arrived at work the day after she went to Hotch's house to tell him how she felt.

"Did you end up going talking to Hotch last night after dinner?" He asked. She didn't know why he had such a smirk on his face. Derek Morgan was typically one to smirk when he was leading the conversation down an uncomfortable path.

"Yeah." Emily admitted. Details we're not going to be given to him though. She didn't care to hear his laughter if she told him what went on.

"I assume it went well." He laughed.

"Wh-why...um...why would you say that?" She said awkwardly. Indeed, it went well. But not the kind of "well" she wanted to talk about with co-workers.

"First of all, as soon as I mentioned Hotch, you blushed."

"It's hot in here." She said instantly.

"Second, you're stuttering." He continued.

"I'm tired. I stutter when...I'm tired." Emily realized how stupid the excuse sounded.

"Do you want to know the biggest hint that your chat with him went well last night?" Morgan asked.

"Sure." Emily said.

"You're wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday." He laughed. Looking down at her clothes, she noticed that he was correct. Her eyes widened and she turned red again. She had...spent the night at Aaron's house and since she showed up so randomly, she obviously didn't have clothes to change into. That morning, she simply gathered the various articles of clothing that had been thrown around the room in the heat of the night, and she threw them on again.

"Alright! Things went well!" She exclaimed.

"How well?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Extremely." Emily said with a smile.

"Good for you Prentiss." Morgan said.

"You're mocking me." She scoffed as she sat down.

"Honestly Prentiss?" He began. "I'm not. I've always thought that you and Hotch had great chemistry. If you're happy, I'm happy."

"I am happy." She gushed. The chatter between the two continued for a few minutes until Reid and Leah walked into the bullpen together. Hand in hand.

"My my." Morgan laughed. "The genius got lucky last night."

"Lucky?" Leah laughed. "He had no luck to his name."

"Leah stayed at my house last night playing chess with me. I let her win." Reid explained.

"Did not! I kicked his ass." Leah said proudly.

"Wow. Chess all night. Did you use protection?" Morgan joked.

"Morgan." Emily scolded and he shrugged. "Can I talk to you in private Leah?"

"Yeah. Sure." She said and the two women left the bullpen together.

* * *

They sat on the bench out front and just enjoyed the silence for a few seconds. There was still a healthy amount of tension between the two and Emily hoped to resolve it. Emily felt guilty for taking Hotch away and Leah felt guilty too, but the guilt she was feeling was unknown to Emily.

"So, I just wanted to make sure things were okay between us." Emily said.

"Yeah, I think they are." Leah said.

"I think we could be good friends." She admitted to Leah.

"So do I actually. But, if we're friends, I think I need to confess something."

"Oh? What do you have to confess?" Emily wondered.

"I feel really guilty." Leah said sadly.

"Why?"

"Just, the whole situation. I was the reason that you and Aaron weren't together." Leah said. "And...I wasn't even sure how I felt about Aaron yet."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"Aaron asked me out and I accepted. He's sweet, funny, charming and I thought I liked him a lot. But, deep down I kind of knew it wouldn't work out." Leah admitted.

"How?"

"The chemistry wasn't there. I was just being selfish when I agreed to go out with him." Leah said.

"You were not." Emily protested.

"Oh, I was."

"Leah, going on a date with someone isn't selfish when you don't really know if it will work out. That's what dating is all about." Emily laughed.

"But if I wasn't with him, you and Aaron-" Leah began before Emily cut her off.

"-Probably never would have happened." Emily finished. "We had years to get our act together before you came along, and we didn't. Us being stupid isn't your fault. In fact, if he hadn't asked you out, I probably wouldn't have realized how I felt about him."

"So, I guess I'm kind of a hero." Leah joked.

"Sure." Emily said sarcastically and Leah laughed.

"If we're going to be friends, can I ask you a question that might be personal?" Leah asked.

"Go ahead."

"Why are you wearing the same thing you were wearing yesterday?" Emily blushed again and looked at her feet.

"I...went to Aaron's last night."

"Ah." Leah nodded. "The shameful 'slept-with-someone-and-didn't-have-clothes-for-the-next-morning' outfit. We've all been there."

"You're okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm not with Aaron. Sleep with him whenever you want." She laughed.

"Thanks for being so cool with everything Leah. You're a good person."

"Why, thank you very much Emily Prentiss. You are too." Leah smiled.

"Not really. I'm kind of a jerk. I wanted Aaron when you had him." Emily sighed.

"Don't it always seem to go, you don't know what you got 'til it's gone." Leah said and Emily laughed.

"I love that song."

"Me too." Leah agreed.

"So, no hard feelings?" Emily asked.

"Not one." They both stood up and began to walk back into the bullpen to get back to work.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! One more chapter to go! Thanks for reading and I hope you're still enjoying it. Please review this chapter and thanks to all the readers that stuck with me through this story. You are all wonderful. **


End file.
